Warren Onasi (Timeline B)
Warren Onasi, from child to adult, was someone with intellect, no tactician, but something even worse, a politician. If there is a reason to fear this man, its to fear that he will make you look like the worst man in the world. Background Ever since Warren was a child, he loved History, specially that of the storys of his ancestor Carth Onasi. Raised on Naboo, Warren always beleaved that peace came through politics, not through milital power, which gave him a natural distaste for men in the army, Generals, soldiers, to him they were simply barbarians. As he grew up under the 2nd Empire, Warren owned a prominent shipping company, and he spent time rivaling that of the Degar Shipping Company. But it was not the life for Warren, he wanted to be a politician. After the creation of The C.I.U.S. and Naboos siding with them, Onasi quickly transferred power to his vice president and left the company to become a politician. He spent most of his time as a Rend Senator for Naboo, and did quite well as such. But when the C-R War came, Warren watched helplessly as the Confederacy came under attack when the Battle of Sector 10 came, many civilians and Senators were killed in the attack and it took the lives of his parents who had come to see him on Sector 10. After this Warren was in complete outrage, when the Republic entered Sullust to attack the Ravager Warren attempted to order them out, but the Republic accused The C.I.U.S. of harboring a criminal and opened fire, not only damaging C.I.U.S. ships, but their fire also hit Sullust, killing hundreds. When Warren and many other Senators demanded for war Yiff Noden was too cowardly to declare it, then in the following months when Acheron attacked Rhen Var, Warren was so stupified that Warren had had enough. He put up a vote in the senate to evict Yiff Noden from power, it succeeded within moments, and Yiff Noden was thrown from power, when the Senate sent out the broadcast, a new vote for Viceroy came out, the People voted, Warren Onasi was declared majority holder of votes. With this Onasi took to power and began his plans. His first action as Viceroy he ordered for the construction of a science facility on Hoth, beleaving that there would be safe from spies. He also told the famed Dr. Ethel Grovel to begin construction of a new warhead, something that would give the C.I.U.S. the edge it needed. He also asked for new flagship designs from him aswell. When the Vindolian Kingdoms King was expelled and a new one installed and the VK being renamed VF (Vindolian Federation, Onasi himself went to the VF Capitol. After a small affair with the Republic he then went to the King for talks, attempting to bribe the King to become independent of the Republic, he offered weapons, money, and ships to help the Vindolians. When the King said he'd consider it, he left for Sector 10. Once boarding Seer Ron, he departed for Sector 10, only to notice Vindolian Ships attacking a planet, watching the battle Onasi contacted the Republic Chancellor, who said he did not know of the attack, the Vindolians, after conquering that planet the Vindolians attacked Nal Hutta, fearing the Hutts retalliation, Onasi attempted to dissuade them, but they did not respond. He then left and jumped back to Sector 10. While watching the Holo News, it showed the Ravager appear in the battle. Warren quickly ordered Fleet Admiral Jeshel Daran to take the newly created CSS Conquistador along with 3 fleets to Nal Hutta to kill Acheron, receaving news that Acheron escaped, and taking the data and plans for the new Hadron Arc Energy and the L.H.F.I.A., Warren decided he needed sleep. So, he did. Strategy Warren is a nation leader, not a military leader, best would be to simply take out the defenses around him, and then kill him. Quotes "Why do that when I can do this? *snaps fingers, the R-17s fire*" "We all have our problems we must deal with, yours just happens to be me." Trivia Warren Onasis name is based off Carth Onasi, from the Kotor Series. Personality Warren enjoyed history, but from the pains of the past forced him to abandon certain emotions and notions of love and peace. Warren is a rather vindictive soul, who only showed courtesy to those he beleaved were either important enough for it or beleaved they deserved it. See also The C.I.U.S. Category:Characters Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article